1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door with a separate seal element, which is pressed against the chamber frame by means of a number of adjustment devices located in the vicinity of the seal surface around the seal element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While doors of the prior art were often made of a solid casting, profile beams are generally currently used, which can be worked into a welded frame structure for doors. The sizing of the hollow profile beam is determined on the basis of static requirements, which are characterized by mechanical and superimposed other stresses on the door construction. Outside the door frame may be a sealing element, which for its part is pressed against the chamber frame to improve the seal.
The application pressure can be exerted, for example, by screws which are tightened through the hollow profile beams and act on the seal element. Each of these screws must be adjusted manually, without any clear determination of the application pressure. For example, there is no guaranteed torque limitation when the screws are tightened. Another serious disadvantage of this design of the prior art is the positive connection between the hollow profile body and the devices to adjust the seal element. Any deformation of the hollow profile structure has a direct effect on this apparatus, in this case the screws in their position in relation to the seal element, which changes the resulting application pressure. It is therefore necessary to produce a dynamic separation between the door body and the apparatus used to adjust the seal element.
The separation between the door body and the seal element may be achieved, for example, by introducing a chain extending all the way around inside the hollow profile body, which tightens all the screws to the same degree to apply pressure to the seal element or loosens them to remove the door. The application pressure can be set as a function of the movement of the chain. With this solution, however, all the screws are tightened equally, and local uneven spots on the chamber frame, such as those caused by deposits, i.e. all deviations from linearity, are not taken into consideration. The apparatus to adjust the seal element in this case is inflexible and rigid. The application pressure therefore varies as a function of local conditions at the various points of the seal element.